A common technique for constructing walls, ceilings and various flat surfaces is to join two sheets of drywall. Once joined, a seam forms between two drywall sheets. It is common to fill such seams with an adhesive agent to adhere the sheets and ultimately provide a flat surface with no visible or palpable seam. Once an adhesive agent is applied and spread into a seam, the surface of the seam is sanded to remove any surface level variances or inconsistencies, producing a smooth, flat surface.
However, traditional drywall sanding tools do not effectively prevent inconsistencies, bumps and/or grooves caused by over sanding. Instead, traditional drywall sanding tools engage a target surface only by a sanding portion of a device with no sanding depth guide or limiter, requiring an operator to judge a sanding depth by either adjusting a manual force applied to the sanding tool, by visually judging a sanding depth, and/or by guessing a sanding depth by counting how much time was spent sanding a particular spot. Such issues of traditional sanding tools result in liability issues, ruined drywall sections, and may substantially increase total costs of construction projects and operator training. As such, there is a need for a drywall sanding tool that may guide or limit a sanding depth.
Further, when a drywall seam is filled by an adhesive agent or joint compound, otherwise known as “spackle”, the spackle is then usually scraped by a spatula to remove any lumps or bumps caused by the spackle protruding out of the seam. However, once scraped as described, a vicinity of the seam may still have bumps, lumps and/or inconsistencies caused by the spackling process. Unfortunately, traditional drywall sanding tools only allow an operator to sand an entire surface of drywall seam, causing unwanted sanding in a case where only a vicinity of a seam requires sanding.
Furthermore, sanding drywall or spackle causes clouds of dust to form in a work area, causing discomfort and health concerns. As such, the market for drywall sanders appreciates improved drywall sanders having built-in vacuuming mechanisms.
As such, there exists a need for a sanding tool that is configured to substantially sand a vicinity of a spackled drywall seam instead of majorly sanding directly above the spackled drywall seam and a sanding tool that concurrently sands and keeps sanding work area free from sanding dust.